


Favourite Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Except I went off on a tangent with this one, Holding Hands, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 01- Holding hands</p><p>Dave loves John's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS ONLY SO LONG UNTIL I DID ONE OF THESE
> 
> JOHN AND DAVE ARE CUTE BABIES AND WOW AW

John's hands were one of Dave's favourite things about him.

Of course, there was his unnaturally blue eyes, his brown sunkissed skin, that adorable dimple in his cheek he got when he smiled... But his hands. They were beautiful.

Thinking about it, it sounded kind of weird that he could feel so passionately about two lumps of flesh with five strange  wiggly sticks coming out of them (in fact, it sounded completely weird when he put it like that), but it was true. John had piano fingers, and they looked as good over the ivory keys of his piano as they did holding Dave's hand.

Yeah, they were holding hands.

They had done so since they were kids. While they were young, it wasn't a problem- kids held other kids' hands all the time, they hugged and kissed eachother's cheeks and no one batted an eyelid. But as they grew up, and they moved into middle school, people started to become cruel. Not so much other kids, but adults. John and Dave were always told that it was ' _weird_ ' and ' _unnatural_ ' and that ' _they weren't children anymore, they couldn't do this_ '.

Which upset Dave.

At this point, Dave had been harbouring a little more than a crush on John. Being the thirteen year old he was, it was nothing more than 'wow, my best friend is so cute, and I am so confused', because he was young, and he didn't really have much of an idea what half of the sex terms he heard Dirk and the television even meant. It was purely innocent. It was weird for a kid, raised in bible thumping Texas, to feel so passionately about his male best friend, but Dave figured that hey, why not? Love is love, isn't it?

Once he was secure about his feelings, he told Bro. How could he not? His brother was an intuitive fucker anyway, and he had already went through helping Dirk through his whole 'liking boys' thing, and now he was happy with his new main squeeze. He told Bro, and almost like his older brother was expecting it, he pulled Dave into a rare, tight hug, and told him to 'give it your best shot, lil' man'. And that was all the encouragement he needed.

And so he told John how he felt. What was on John's face then was a multitude of emotions; surprise, confusion...happiness. John threw his arms around Dave tightly, near enough squeezing the life out of him, and informed him with a happy sigh that he accepted his feelings, and that he felt the same. Everything was right with the world.

So they were holding hands now, their faces hurting from smiling so hard, and their fingers lacing together like they were made to be together. Which, Dave figured, they were. John corrected Dave with a laugh then, explaining that no, that wasn't how it worked, but Dave informed John he didn't care, that's what he thought, and he was sticking to it, thank you very much.

John just laughed again ( _God,_ he loved his laugh), and knocked his shoulder against Dave's with a softer smile and squeezed his hand, telling Dave that they should probably go home now, it was getting pretty late and his dad would be worried.

Dave wondered if John would tell his father what happened. It was a fifty fifty chance, but either way Dave could smell a 'congratulations!' cake on the horizon. Dave wasn't the only one with an intuitive guardian.

Did this mean they were boyfriends? What exactly was the criteria for two boys dating, anyway? Dave didn't really want to ask, just in case it wasn't the case and he was just getting hopeful, but when John looked at him with that smile, he decided it didn’t really matter right now. He could ask again another time.

But for now, he was just happy, holding John’s hand, being in his company, and just...being with him.

  
It was nice. And he was happy.


End file.
